Narutomon
by Asura435
Summary: When Naruto became a digimon. Watch as he journeys alongside the chosen for a path to home and find the dark secrets behind his appearance within the digital world.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining in all its glory and baking the beings under its grasp. A young boy who was short for his age and wore a white shirt with an orange jacket and pants trudged through the endless desert.

'Damn, when will the sun go down', was the only thought on his mind right now.

The young boy had unusual birthmarks on his face and blond hair; he was not a normal human but a shinobi. He did not know how he came to this place. He had just been resting from training when he was woken by the blinding light of the sun.

He had thought the Akatsuki might have been responsible but as he moved through the desert he realized this was not his world. He saw monsters that could not exist in his world or else he would have known about them.

These monsters were strong but manageable but they forced him to move slowly and carefully or else he world lose energy. Finally after so many hours he found a place with good shade and hurried to it without a thought, he arrived within a second with his speed.

When he was under the shade of the large trees, he did not think about how suspicious it was but just sat down. He immediately sprang up when he heard sound of movement and looked over, and found a small being that was red with blue stripes.

He was wary as all monsters had attacked him once they saw him so when he saw it he was about to attack.

"Please do not harm me", the tiny being cried out pitifully while he could see sparks on its body.

"You can talk, what are you?" Naruto enquired as it had been bugging him and he was happy to see some clues.

The monster's expression were easy to read as it seemed to be naïve, it seemed confused at first and then it seemed to have remembered, "Yes I can talk, all digimon can talk but they have been corrupted so many of them turned into mindless drones."

"Digimon, what is that and where are we." The more he learned the confusing it got.

The digimon introduced itself as an Elecmon and told him as much as it knew and asked in return for him to let it follow him.

"You want follow me, why?"

"Because it is better than being alone, I might die at any moment."

"Why not but you said you don't have name so I will call you Sparky, how is it?" Naruto said in a cheerful tone.

"Hmm okay better than nothing."

They both sat down in the shades of the trees, "So do you know how to get out of here?"

Just as Sparky was about to answer he was grasped by the branches of the trees, it seems they were digimon as well. Naruto quickly reacted and cut him free, and retreated from there encirclement. As he was backing away the trees showed their true appearance and opened their mouths which shot leaves at him.

The attacks would have been easier to dodge without Sparky but circumstances forced him to protect his new partner so some of the attacks hit his body before he had moved out of range. "Shit, that hurts" Naruto cursed as he put down Sparky and watched his wounds heal.

"Naruto are you ok, I thought we were done for when so many Woodmons appeared." Sparky said in worry

"Don't worry, there is no way some overgrown trees are going to beat the future Hokage." Naruto said with a smile which radiated confidence.

But Sparky was not sure which Naruto picked on, "I know you think I am boasting but let me show you that no one messes with me." Naruto said as he started walking towards the Woodmons that were rushing towards them, he started moving faster once he got closer.

There were 20 of these monsters and one of him, so he made 2 clones to handle each while he attacked one with a charged chakra punch. The body reinforced was accelerated beyond the speed these weak monsters operated on and the woodmon he struck was blasted into pieces on impact.

This happened to all the foes and Sparky watched in shock as Naruto took down the enemy with just a single attack. "Now you see the awesomeness that is Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto shouted to the world and then rushed to Sparky who was standing with his mouth agape.

As Naruto walked up to him the pieces of Woodmons turned to data and flowed into Naruto which Naruto had been feeling weird about since he arrived as this happened last three times he fought monsters.

"That was just so cool! Can I become that strong if I evolve?" Sparky exclaimed with excitement.

"Yes I am cool. Hmm you definitely can with hard work but no matter how much you try you are not approaching my level. I am just too awesome." Naruto said with a smile while he put his hands behind his head and started walking. Sparky did not dawdle either and followed him along like a puppy which was really an appropriate terminology as he wagged his tail as he walked.

Since he had come it was quite weird but he did not feel any hunger or thirst after defeating the monsters, even his instincts deep inside told him to hunt them all down which he put it to the kyuubi inside of him affecting his senses.

The duo walked through the torturous desert when they saw a weird ass sight, a freaking ship sailing in the desert. It was huge and made of metal, "Man this place is crazy, do they even follow any rules." Naruto muttered in exasperation and no information came from Sparky so it seems it was his first time.

While the two decided to wait for it to get closer so that they can board it, on the ship there were other human but these were the normal kind. One of the girls wearing a blue cap was looking into the distance when she saw Naruto and Sparky but she didn't trust this confusing world after her numerous experiences so she whipped out her digivice and aimed at Naruto.

"Narutomon, a humanoid digimon with power that belies its delicate appearance. It is a friendly digimon but hides deep power inside, please show care when approaching and avoid antagonizing."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. MEH


	2. Chapter 2

In the cruel sun she watched the two digimon stand most likely waiting for the ship to stop with a very shocked look. The new digimon she just saw looked too much like an human but she regained her composure and told the others.

Tai who was the uncrowned leader of their group found this kind of interesting but he was still feeling down from the skullgreymon incident.

"Let's see if they are friendly or not. I don't wish to see them suffer in this heat." He said with smile as he didnt want others to worry as he was trying fight this battle himself. The other agreed as the entry didn't mention that it was aggressive and it was just a rookie digimon so they could always fight it off.

The ship came to a stop and Naruto boarded along with Sparky, he was all smiles at seeing humans once agains.

"Hello there my name is Uzumaki Naruto, thanks for stopping it was really troublesome moving in the heat."

His friendly tone made their worries take a back seat as they introduced themselves.

We dont mind its not our place either as we are in the position as you taking a free ride. Tai said as he walked to his place to relax and think on his actions.

Sora, Izzy, TK and Mimi found Naruto be really an interesting digimon so they talked with him and he was happy to oblige as a conversation partner.

"Hey hey Naruto do you actually feel like humans?" Mimi asked carefreely

"Why not, i am human."Naruto said in confusion as he didn't understand what she meant.

The kids were surprised at his ignorance and felt sad for him. Sora was the most outgoing and courageous amongst them so she said in simple way, "Naruto, you are not human but a digimon. You might think that is a lie but see this device it shows that you are one."

Hearing her words Naruto didn't what to feel, he was a digimon but did that change anything for him. As he thought it didn't but a weird thought entered his mind, 'Narutomon digivolves to hokagemon.'

As the kids watched Naruto his expression changed from contemplative to a stupid smile, they did not understand what he was thinking but they got one thing he was like Mimi.

'Well it's better than having an existential crisis.' sora thought with wry smile.

"Well i believe you guys but it doesn't really matter, i am still naruto and i still have all my powers so no biggie." Naruto said with a shrug

"It's better this way. Did you have trouble in the desert?" Izzy enquired

"Nah, just some trees and some large lizards. Nothing that was really strong." He said nonchalantly

Izzy felt his caution reduce but Sparky decided to intervene, "Don't listen him, the large trees he is mentioning were champion level digimon. The guy is really strong, i can't believe you said he is a rookie."

This time they were completely astonished at the words while Naruto felt embarrassed by their looks, "Guys it was nothing so dont look me at like that just because i am awesome doesn't mean i like people staring at me."

"Sorry" , they all said with embarrassment at losing their cool and being rude.

"No problem it happens just don't make it a common occurrence just because you lost to the uzumaki shine." Naruto said laughingly while he started taking off his cloth.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked as she looked at his figure which was really different than the other boys.

"Going for swim. Sparky lets go and cool down." He didn't wait before he was only in his boxers and dived into the swimming pool.

"Fuu, that's so much better come on Sparky."

Sora watched as he played around with his friend and her curiosity led to her asking, "What did you before being here."

"I am a shinobi and i take missions, which can be anything." Naruto remembered some annoying ones.

But to Sora that occupation only implied assassins so she thought he was someone who killed people with poisons and such, causing her opinion to fall for him and she went away to warn the others to be careful.

Naruto didn't understand Sora's silence and shrugged his shoulders and went back to playing. After enjoying the swim, he ate food which was provided on the ship and went to take a short nap.

* * *

The boys were the only ones visible on the ship while the girls had left to the toilet, the captain was a digimon called Cockatarimon and he had decided it was time to strike as the children were completely off guard.

As the boys were sleeping on their seats Cockatarimon without making any noise used his petrification beam on them and their partners. As he approached the Naruto duo with his malice clear, ' Master etemon is sure to reward me for this job well done.' he thought as he was about to shoot at Naruto.

Unfortunately Naruto was not just a normal boy like others but a veteran of many battles, he sensed danger when it was very close and dodged at the last moment. He landed a bit further away from the digimon on the water as he rubbed hai eyes from sleepiness, "Hey what's the meaning of this, i thought you were a good guy."

"Shut up brat and became a stone statue." Cockatarimon was annoyed that he just missed a rookie digimon, it might be shame on his career for a long time.

Naruto crouched down and took some water to wash his face to clear his vision and he was blasted again but once again he dodged.

"Stop jumping around"

"Why not but it's time for you to disappear." Naruto said with a serious expression as he started operating his chakra to enhance his body and made two clones. The smoke covered them up and went back into the water. Naruto made the rasengan as he didnt want to take risk with such an opponent and while the digimon was looking around Naruto got him from the side.

The rasengan collided with its body and twisted its body in many directions, while dragging it off the ship. Naruto knew it was dead when he saw the strange symbols entering his body.

The girls returned from their bathroom break when they saw the mess and the groggy boys who had returned to normal.

"What just happened?" Sora asked

"I felt like a rock what was that." Matt said in confusion

"Yeah i also had that dream so weird." Tai said while rubbing his hair.

"Hmm, the captain of the ship attacked us. He seemed to be working for a guy named Etemon." Naruto said as he calmed his body down.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.


	3. Chapter 3

With the defeat of the captain, the ship had come to a halt while no one knew how to operate the vehicle so they took some time to discuss before moving on.

"Thanks for your help and sorry if we came off as unkind people." Tai said with smile as he slapped Naruto's shoulders.

"Yeah, what he said. You really are stronger than you look Naruto." Mimi said with a giggle

"No problem, no body hurts anyone when Uzumaki Naruto is on the watch." Naruto said laughingly while he rubbed his head as he felt good at being thanked for his help.

"Guys that nice and all but what do we do now." Izzy's words brought them to the reality of the situation.

Tai looked at the surroundings and with a sigh he muttered, "We walk like before." Once the words left his mouth everyone felt like they wanted to complain but nodded as they knew they needed to move or else Etemon would catch them.

The gang left the ship and walked in the desert with the oppressive heat above them, the only good thing was the cool atmosphere from Gabumon. On the other hand Naruto used the chakra to cover his body to save himself from the heat but it was unfortunate he didn't have enough control to help others with it.

"Sorry about this guys"

"No problem, it can't be helped" Sora said as she walked beside him

* * *

"Hey, Izzy."

A day after they had left the ship and set up camp at a water mill that seemed completely useless in the middle of the desert, Sora called out Izzy and brought up something that she'd been thinking about.

"Would you be able to get in touch with Gennai? There's a lot I want to talk with him about… not just on evolution, but also what we should do from now on."

"Getting in touch… is not impossible, I think."

That surprised her, Sora had been certain that he would tell her it couldn't be done. "If it's not impossible, does that mean you can do it?"  
"Possibly."  
"How?"  
"If I use the black cables, there could be a way…"  
"Black cables?"

This was what Izzy said.

Everyone, including Sora, had seen the black cables connected to the enemy Greymon at the coliseum, but after SkullGreymon's frenzy, Izzy revealed that he had gone to where the enemy Greymon had first appeared in order to investigate how it had been set up.

There, Izzy discovered that ahead of the ripped black cables was another black cable attached to a modular jack buried underneath the stone floor. Also, just moments before, he had discovered a low black cable running through a dry well nearby.

"Those black cables are probably laid all throughout Server Continent like a meshnet, creating the network. The modular jack was of the same standard as my laptop, so it may not be impossible for me to use my computer to break into the network."

Her eyes round, Sora asked, "Why didn't you tell anyone before about something this important?"  
"I couldn't, not after what had happened to Tai. Even if I did, I believe that it would only raise even more trouble."

"Trouble? What do you mean?"

"It's the same network that Etemon uses. If we break into it without anyone noticing us, there wouldn't be a problem, but if we do get spotted, we're doomed."

Sora didn't understand much about computers or the internet, but she had seen a news report on TV about a hacker who had been caught by the FBI after he'd tried to break into a government agency's computer to rewrite its data. Was that what Izzy meant?

"Is there a way to keep us from being noticed?"

"Since I don't know how the system is set up, I can't speak with certainty," Izzy said first as a way of covering base, "but Etemon's subordinates must also be using computer terminals for the network. By connecting to it, they may not be able to tell whether or not we're one of them… although, if it asks us for a password, we're done for. One prospect that could give us a chance is that there isn't anyone in this world who would infilitrate the network so it wouldn't have much of a security system."

After that, Izzy talked enthusiastically about access logs and proxies, but Sora couldn't understand any of it. What she thought Izzy was trying to say, in the end, was that it was possible to hack into Etemon's network without him noticing, but if it failed, Izzy couldn't take responsibility.

The democratic way of doing this would be if they held a conference with all members present and come up with a unanimous decision… but she could already imagine the outcome. But Izzy (or at least, it appeared that way to Sora) seemed confident. So in that case—

"Try it, Izzy-kun. I'll take responsibility for whatever happens."

She knew that she had no right to be making the decision, but they had to break out of this stifling and cramped situation somehow.  
Sooner or later, Etemon would find them and attack anyway, so even if it did end up failing, they would only be speeding up that moment. If it was their time to die, then they would die, she thought firmly. If she was blamed for that, then so be it.

"…Very well. I'll try it," Izzy consented. "But I don't think we should get our hopes up. I'm used to not finding him."  
He smiled at Sora in an attempt of playfulness in order to set her at ease.

* * *

Folding himself within the small bottom of the empty well, Izzy tapped continuously on his laptop keyboard. From above the well, Sora looked down at him as he worked with a worried frown on her face.

His connection with the network was simple and smooth. It didn't even ask for a password.  
Making a sweeping glance of the system, Izzy grew astonished as he saw that the network Etemon had built up was well maintained. It wasn't just connected throughout Server Continent, but in places outside the continent borders as well (there were other continents besides Server Continent around). Perhaps the network had existed there in the first place and Etemon was just using it for his convenience.

It also had a security system fully in place, but for some reason, it wasn't functioning right now.  
Just as a caution, Izzy rewrote the access logs and deleted all traces of his presence there, when he received an e-mail from a Digimon who knew of Gennai's whereabouts.  
The address said: andromon -island

It was from the Andromon they had met in Factorial Town on File Island.  
Andromon was the supervisor of Factorial Town, an endless cycling factory that made products and then took them apart again. After they had taken out the black gear in him, he had informed them of the sewage system that would take them to Toy Town. He had also given Izzy his e-mail address in case something happened.

Of course, since Izzy himself didn't have an e-mail address in this world, he had to make one. He logged into a random server on the system and illegally created an inbox for himself.  
Andromon's reply came back underneath his e-mail like a chatbox.  
"I've informed Gennai of this. The reason why he hasn't contacted you until now was because Etemon was blocking him, but thanks to you, the network has jammed and he can contact you directly," his e-mail wrote.

Just when Izzy climbed out of the well, TK came to get him and Sora. Gennai had arrived through holographic imaging to give them a message.

"That was fast," Sora said in surprise, but Izzy was more concerned about something else.  
Andromon had said in his e-mail "thanks to you, the network has jammed". All Izzy had done was hack into the network, not do anything that he could surmise would freeze it and shut it down. Or was it because he'd set up that new inbox that it caused some sort of blurp in the system?

A large cactus stood behind the water mill, and that was where the children and their Digimon were all gathered.

By the time Izzy and the other two got there, they could hear Tai in the middle of hounding down on Gennai. Izzy only got to hear the last part of his words, but it was,

"…Why?!"

The holographic Gennai held his hands together behind his back and answered lightly, "So you've evolved. Hmm. The thing is, there are many possible paths of evolution. None of them are a true or wrong path, but the reason why you didn't achieve the evolution you wanted is because you are still inexperienced."  
"Inexperienced…"  
"That's right. Your Digimon evolve in reflection of your personal growth."  
"Then what do I have to do to grow?"  
"I'll send you a trainer. His name is—-"  
Static suddenly infiltrated the hologram.  
"…mon… isten to what he sa…"  
The hologram shut off abruptly.

"Ah," Izzy said. He had wanted to ask a million questions like, how the Digital World first came about, or how the evolution mechanism worked, and also, what was the reason for why the network had gone crazy, but he hadn't had the chance.

"He said he was going to send a trainer, did he?" Mimi asked Palmon, looking for confirmation.

"Yes, he did."

"So, maybe that means we'll get a bodyguard."

"If we're lucky," Joe whispered.

None of them appeared at all that expectant. It seemed that they still had some misgivings about trusting Gennai.

Naruto looked from atop the windmill at the young chosen discussed their moves, he didn't want to disturb them as it didn't concern him and he didn't understand what the problem was so he focused on the surroundings looking out for enemies.

"It's beautiful night" Sparky said beside him

"Yeah" Naruto said as he felt homesick remembering his friends.

* * *

"MAINTENANCE COMPLETE."

Certain that Etemon would be irritated by now at still being unable to connect to his network, Nanomon sent him an e-mail to confirm that it was back online right after he brought back the security system from suspension.

Nanomon had noticed Izzy's illegal access. However, instead of shutting him down, he had stopped the security system and cut off Etemon from the network. Of course, he didn't intend to report any of what had happened to Etemon. It wasn't like he even had an obligation to.

He decided to let alone the inbox that Izzy had made illegally in the network. Gennai's last words interested him, and it was possible that he could use this information in some way.

* * *

After walking for another day the gang arrived at what seemed to be car junkyard which stood out all by itself in the middle of the desert. That might make it sound like it was small, but it was actually about as wide as Tokyo dome, and a few hundred, maybe even thousands, of decommissioned cars lay stacked on top of one another.

"What are those things" Naruto enquired as they walked into the shade created by the towering cars.

"These are vehicles for transport used in our world" Sora answered as he took a sip of water.

"Really, how do they even work" Naruto was confused how these things might work but it seems the answer was not coming as the other just sat down to rest.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he didn't mind and climbed up as there was never a safe zone in this world. As he looked into the distance he saw an ugly abomination peering from a pile of cars with its abnormally large right hand, it seemed to be about to pounce on the others.

"Guys an enemy" Naruto shouted as he threw several shurikens at speeds faster than sound. The digimon was surprised and got hit by the attacks but there was no visible damage on its 10m tall body.

The gang saw towards the digimon and from their digivice identified him as Cyclomon and he was one of Etemon's goons as it seemed to be controlled by black cables. The one eyed dragon warrior roared in annoyance at its failure at a surprise attack.

The trainers had their digimon evolve to fight. However, Agumon stayed in his Child form and, although it was obvious how much he wanted to join the fight with his friends, he held back and fidgeted.

When he looked at Tai, all Tai would do was look on in chagrin as he clenched his hands into fists. Unable to take out his impatience on anything, Agumon distracted himself by stamping his feet.  
It was obvious to him, without saying, why Tai was hesitating.

If Agumon evolved to SkullGreymon again — that worry was consuming Tai so much that his self-confidence had died completely. Before all of this, Taichi had thought that everyone besides him was dragging him down… but now he was the one doing the dragging.

Cyclomon roared and attacked with Hyper heat that was a beam of extreme temperature which destroyed Naruto's clones as he quickly retreated and even melted the ground and the cars beside it.

"Damn that's hot" Naruto muttered

"Hot, hot, hot, hot!" The attack hit Kabuterimon, who had been circling around in the air searching for Cyclomon. Losing his balance, Kabuterimon fell to the ground before Cyclomon could continue attacking.

"Harpoon Vulcan!" Ikkakumon's horn exploded on its body.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon unleashed a hot wind of fire from the skies.

But Cyclomon's movement was fast and even though the fire melted a couple of the scrapped cars, Cyclomon was unhurt.

Running lightly on top of the mountain of cars so none of them fell over, Garurumon spat blue-white flames at Cyclomon's head.  
"Fox Fire!"  
The attack hit, but the enemy jabbed blindly out with his right hand as he fell, hitting Garurumon in the stomach. Garurumon also flew back.

Naruto saw that the thing was going to be hard to handle individually while he would have hard time not getting mortal wounds from close combat with that thing.

"Guys distract it and when I give the signal get out of the way."

The team nodded while Tai watched with guilt at being a coward while Sparky also felt like a drag. The other circled around Cyclomon and attacked from a distance while Naruto had formed clones to use three rounds of Rasengan.

The attack was ready he saw the opportunity when Cyclomon slipped as its leg was hurt, "Now". As Naruto shouted the digimon heroes moved away while three clones with Rasengan were launched at the enemy. The enemy tried to block with its large arm but the focused attack from three rasengans overwhelmed it and sent it flying.

The Enemy collided with the junk behind it as it was dragged away by the force and when all came to quiet down, it was revealed to be still alive but barley. The arm was damaged beyond use while it had many other wounds, Naruto didn't hesitate and moved in with haste before it moved and kicked its neck with full force.

The digimon's neck was moved at wrong angle and fell down dead. The gang sighed in relief as it that was looking to be a situation where they might have gotten hurt and the data once again entered Naruto's body.

Naruto felt really comfortable as the data entered his body, his hunger and desire felt satiated for some time. "Good job guys"

"Yeah" They all said with a sigh of relief but when they saw Tai, they felt the pain he was feeling from the situation. Tai didn't join in the fight to the very end, and he couldn't meet any of their gazes.

Matt, Mimi, and Izzy tried not to talk to Tai unless it was absolutely necessary. TK looked like he wanted to say something, but unable to find the words, had retreated to simply looking at Tai with worry.

Joe said, "Its okay. You've saved us from a lot of dangers up to now. Let's just go like this for the time being."

It could have just been an act of sympathy on Joe's part, but putting it strictly, all he was doing was delaying the matter.

Naruto felt the team would break if the leader didn't shape up , he had heard of the circumstances and completely understood what Tai was going through.

"Hey, Tai" Naruto called out to him and e saw that Sora was about to the same but he indicated to let him have a chance.

The sunset made a red shadow cast over his face, seeming to emphasize his sorrow as he was sitting down.

"I have heard about the situation and I can tell you that I understand your position somewhat. I have been there as well, one day I had gone berserk with dark energy and might have killed my friends."

Tai looked ahead he wanted to tell him to leave but he felt the sincerity within his words, so he unconsciously asked, "How did you deal with it?"

"With courage and love for my friends, that has been what holds me strong. You can't always expect to succeed sometimes bad things happen you just have to move on or else you lose."

Tai listened to the words and felt it resonate within his heart but he felt that he needed some time. So he stood up, "Thanks, I will think about it."

Without another word, Tai went somewhere while Naruto smiled to Sora who seemed bit more relived as she saw a small change in Tai.


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy was also sitting apart from everyone else, but his reason for it was different from Tai's — He wanted to secretly experiment with accessing the network again.

Even if it had worked the first time, the reason why he didn't tell everyone else about it right away was because he himself didn't understand why the network was down. Maybe the reason why the enemy hadn't spotted them so far was because of this break in the network.

The wiser thing to do would have been to keep away from accessing the network for a longer period of time, but now that he had his own inbox, he couldn't help wondering excessively if someone (like Andromon or Gennai) had sent e-mail to him.

Smiling to himself about how this reminded him of the time he first started using the internet, Izzy said to Tentomon, "All right, I'm going to dig up the ground."  
"Okay."  
A black cable was also running there. As he couldn't see the modular jack nearby, Izzy pulled along the black cable until he found it. He blew across the sand that buried it.

"All right then, time to log-in."  
Even more carefully than before, Izzy connected his laptop to the network. The e-mail inbox that he had set up for himself was still there.

"Thank goodness. It doesn't look like we were noticed."  
When he checked his inbox, he saw that he had one message.  
"I wonder who it's from."  
The sender of the e-mail came from someone named "Datamon."

To the Chosen Children. I have heard much about you from the old man Gennai. If you walk in a straight line west from where you are now, you will come to the River of Sand. Please follow it to reach the pyramid where I can be found.  
PS: I have also one Crest in my possession.

Izzy had immediately run to Sora, "Hey Sora, I got an email from the Digimon that Gennai talked about." He whispered to her to avoid anyone hearing

"Let's discuss it with everyone but don't talk about you got it" Sora said as her face scrunched up in concentration

None were knowledgeable on computers and the network so they had no way of finding the holes in their reasoning.

With that, their conference on whether or not they should go to Datamon began. Sora ahd expected Tai to abstain but it seems the talk with Naruto had some affect as he gave a strong, "Yes".  
Matt followed with his approval after which everyone else also approved of the mission while Naruto just watched them from afar as he was hanging on to this team for his way back so he didn't mind where ever they went.

Later on, Sora's curiosity got the better of her and she asked Matt, "Why did you agree?"  
"Tai's showing some motivation at last. I just couldn't shoot that down," Matt replied with a whisper. It appeared that even Matt wanted Tai to return to his old self.

* * *

The group had walked until they came up on a muddy stream which was quick sand, Naruto didn't have trouble walking over it but others couldn't.

"What do we do now?" Mimi said out loud in frustration

"I can carry all of you guys over, if you had like." Naruto offered

"We can use Gomamon's marching fishes as a raft to carry us." Joe offered to give more options

"No thanks I don't wish to ride on tiny fishes, which look really perilous." Izzy said as he doubted that would work

The group once again had a vote and they decided that Naruto would carry them all, so he made a clone for each.

"Hang on guys this is going to be fast ride." Naruto said with smile as he ran beside his clones who carried the others.

"I see it!"  
It was Mimi who raised her voice first. But then she continued more uncertainly: "That… is… a pyramid, right?"  
The reason why her sentence ended in a question was because the shape of the pyramid was upside-down from the pyramids that Mimi knew.

* * *

Although they had been certain that the pyramid would be made up of piled-on stones or bricks, it was made up of large colored tiles instead. Even its tiny passageways had tiles, and the clouds of sand that had come blowing in from above piled across them like a fur carpet. Seeing no footprints, it appeared that no one had come here for a very long time.

"I will take the lead while you guys follow, there might be traps." Naruto said as he made a clone to start walking ahead of him. The time he carried the others he realized the clones memories were transferred to him as he knew what the respective riders had said close to the clone and the differ feeling of carrying their body. He specially had liked the feeling of Sora's form stuck to his body, it made him feel weird.

'I wonder what this feeling towards the girls could be.'

A long, long seamless line of fluorescent lights hung on the edges where the walls met the ceiling, and although no one was sure how it worked, the lights turned off behind them as they walked on. When the path split into a fork, only one of the paths was lit up.

"I assume that is meant to guide us. Datamon should be at the end of this light," Izzy explained to everyone.

With its summit hidden beneath the sand and the underside barefaced beneath the sun (which, in Egyptian mythology, would be considered sacred), most of the passageways in the pyramid naturally sloped downward. They must have walked for about ten minutes or so before they reached a massive steel door that was obviously made out of better material than the cheap titles they had seen until now.

"Is this the place?"

"Let me check" Naruto said as he directed the clone to examine the door and open it, from the looks of it without him they would have needed the help Digimon to break through it.

It was too much for humans to open because the handle was really both a lock and a trap. Normally, if a careless intruder tried to turn it, they would be electrified by the high-current the moment they touched the handle. But because Datamon knew that Tai and the others would be coming, he had canceled that system program beforehand.

As the group entered the room, all along the four stone walls of that room were numbers, alphabet letters, and symbols that were lined up fully from end to end like hieroglyphs.

"It's a program," Izzy said immediately, because it was similar to what he had already seen inside of a large battery at Factorial Town.

"A program? Are you sure it isn't just random scribbles?" Mimi said laughing.

"It isn't. These, the letters themselves, they create their own energy. In the beginning was the Word, as it's said."

Izzy wasn't speaking anymore with his usual bluntness. An obvious note of excitement was tinged in his voice.

"By the way, where is Datamon?" Tai asked impatiently.

In a corner of the room was a single computer that had been left on, which they assumed was how they had been receiving the e-mails. But no matter where they looked inside that room, a Digimon that appeared to be Datamon was nowhere to be seen.

Only something that appeared to be a robot had been dropped carelessly in the middle of the room. A crack ran through its glass covered head, with one of its two lights broken. From the broken one peered out a lightbulb that looked like an eye bloodshot from lack of sleep, made up of a bundle of coral pink cable cords that made it look similar to an actual flesh-and-blood eye. No matter how one looked at it, it was rubbish.

"Perhaps he went to the bathroom," Izzy whispered as if speaking to himself.

They decided to wait for a while, but found it was also a waste of time.

"I'll connect to the network and search for him," Izzy said, moving towards the computer provided in that room.

The moment he logged onto his inbox, Izzy thought both "Yes" and "Oh no" at the same time. That was because he'd realized that he was supposed to be keeping the network a secret from everyone.

But Izzy had nothing to fear. No one said anything. Frankly, it was because none of them understood exactly what Izzy was doing.

Without pause, Izzy sent an e-mail to Datamon's mailing address.

WE'VE ARRIVED INSIDE THE PYRAMID. WHERE ARE YOU?  
The reply came back immediately.  
I AM NEARBY.  
WE DON'T SEE ANYONE AROUND. COULD YOU BE A LITTLE MORE SPECIFIC?  
I AM AT YOUR FEET.  
OUR FEET?

Izzy turned. All he could see was the broken robot on the ground…  
…whose light bulb-eye facing them was blinking red. When Izzy saw that the infrared port on the computer was blinking in response, he exclaimed,

"T—Tai-san. It's the robot. That robot is Datamon!"

As they exchanged e-mails, it was discovered that Datamon had clear consciousness but was unable to move as his mechanical body had been damaged. Repairing was necessary, but apparently reconnecting the mass of damaged wiring was enough.

Naruto could only watch over them for protection as he was really out of his element with these techno things.

"I'll do it," Matt volunteered, taking off his gloves. It seemed he had a lot of practice back at home.

Datamon sent written explanations and sometimes graphics to illustrate how to fix the damage, which Izzy explained out loud in minute detail.

It took about 2-3 hours in all. Matt couldn't restore all of the wires, but he managed to repair enough so that Datamon could make the minimum of movement.

With a buzzing whirl, a motor revolved and his arm's function returned first. As if testing out his recovering sensations, Datamon flexed his three fat fingers and then used the same hand to push himself back up.

"All right!" the children shouted as one. Tai's voice was loudest of them all.

"Now, tell us. What do I do to evolve the right way?"

Datamon's response was to the point.  
"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW A THING LIKE THAT?"

The distinguished writing style in the e-mails that they had been familiar with up to now clashed violently with this rude remark. The moment he started talking Naruto felt negative feelings from him and covered everyone to avoid any problem.

"How, you say? What's with you? Didn't Gennai ask you to help us?"  
"HEH HEH HEH" Datamon let out a snide laugh. "I LIED. I JUST NEEDED A TOOL THAT WOULD HELP ME REPAIR MY BODY. THAT'S WHY I CALLED YOU OVER HERE."

"Y—You tricked us?"

"YES, THAT'S RIGHT."  
"Were you lying about the Crest, too?" Mimi asked.  
WELL. DUH.  
"What is it you want?!" Matt asked this time.  
I'VE TOLD YOU ALREADY. I WANTED TO REGAIN MY MOVEMENT.  
"What I mean is what are you planning to do by moving?!"

"RULE THIS WORLD. WHAT KEEPS A WORLD MOVING IS INFORMATION; ISN'T THAT TRUE FOR YOUR WORLD AS WELL? WHOEVER HAS CONTROL OF INFORMATION CAN CONTROL THE WORLD. USING ONLY RAW POWER LIKE ETEMON ISN'T ENOUGH. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT IS USING WHAT'S UP HERE."

And Datamon tapped the clear glass of his head with a finger, as if to show off how smart he was.

"IT'S TRUE THAT I MADE A BLUNDER AND WAS ALMOST DESTROYED BY ETEMON, BEFORE BEING FORCED TO ACT AS ADMINISTRATOR FOR HIS AND HIS PALS' NETWORK. THEY EVEN MADE ME CREATE A PROGRAM TO UPHEAVE THE ORDER OF THIS WORLD. BUT THROWING ORDER OUT OF THE WINDOW TO REPLACE IT WITH ANOTHER IS NOT SMART. IT'S BETTER TO TURN IT INTO CHAOS. IF NO ONE CAN SEE HOW THE WORLD IS CONSTRUCTED, THEN THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THEY CAN DO TO CHANGE IT. THERE ONLY NEEDS TO BE ONE MASTER WHO KNOWS THE TRUTH."

At this point, the children could have cared less about Datamon's pet theory. What they wanted to know most was something else and it was Sora who asked the question.

"In the end of all this, who are you to us? Our ally? Our enemy?"

"FOR THE PRESENT, WE ARE NOT ENEMIES. I NEED INDETERMINATE FACTORS SUCH AS YOURSELVES, EVEN IF ALL YOUR PRESENCE DOES IS ADD CONFUSION TO THE INFORMATION. AS LONG AS YOU CONTINUE TO BE A THREAT TO ETEMON AND HIS PEOPLE, I WILL USE YOU FOR MY PURPOSES. BUT EVEN SO, IT WOULD BE A PAIN IF YOU GOT IN MY WAY AS WELL, SO…"  
Datamon's arm stretched out, trying to catch Sora who was closest to him but Naruto slashed at him with his Kunai enhanced with chakra damaging his hand.

BLASTED TRASH, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS.

Datamon's one covered lightbulb eye glowed red, activating the switch for the pyramid's security system.

In that instant, the floor dropped out from under their feet and, judging them as garbage instead of as enemies, the pyramid's security system tossed Tai and the others outside. Naruto could have avoided the drop but he felt it was better to be outside with no liabilities.

* * *

"What to do now?"

"It is our fault for releasing Datamon; we need to stop him from doing what he intends to do." Izzy said as he felt really guilty along with Sora who had been the one to push him into it.

"It doesn't look that hard, I should be able to handle it" Naruto said as he rearing to destroy the robot for trying harm his new friends and deep within he felt hunger for its data.

"No we can't always rely on you, we need to be part of it" Matt said as he couldn't bring himself be a drag

"He is right" Tai said

"Okay so we are all on the same page, lets attack we don't have time." Naruto said as he started running towards the Pyramid while the others digivolved their partners.

As Naruto approached the location at a rapid pace he was almost blasted by lasers coming from many different turrets inside the pyramid.

"Damn"

Naruto quickly retreated as he cursed; the others also came to halt when they saw the scene.

"I think we need to refocus on our strategy, does anyone know which rank Datamon is?" Tai said with confusion.

"No, we didn't check in our excitement" Sora

"Isn't too risky then" Joe felt scared now that I saw the situation

Tai could feel tears of frustration threatening to pour out of his eyes as he felt useless for some time when a voice came from behind.

"Hoh. I've finally found you, pi. Gennai asked me to come here, pi."

Whirling around, they saw a Digimon shaped like a pink ball with wings floating above him.

"Piccolomon an Ultimate" Izzy supplied

"So are you the trainer" Tai said with hope

"Yes"

"Do you know what level Datamon is?" Naruto asked as he felt like he wanted to attack already

"Ultimate"

* * *

Tai followed Piccolomon for his short training within a barrier while the others discussed their new plan.

As the children continued to discuss strategy inside a military bunker that wasn't too far from the pyramid, a big dot dot dot was what their conversation boiled down to. While they were discussing a new way to attack and Naruto was already thinking of utilizing the kyuubi's chakra to force his way through. Just when he was about to do so he heard a large noise from something and it was moving towards.

"Guys we got more company"

The others stopped their discussion and looked outside and they saw the jumbo trailer pulled by Monochromon heading their way.

"It's Etemon, he found us"

TK had already this idea but he wanted to share it now, "Guys we can have Etemon deal with Datamon. They are both enemies.."

"TK is plan can work but someone needs to direct him towards the pyramid"

"I will do it, my body has been itching for some action" Naruto said as he ran outside towards the trailer without giving them a chance to react.

"It seems we have a volunteer so guys get ready to act" Sora said as she looked towards Naruto's location.

"Fox, it is time to pay rent" The moment he muttered the words it worked like a magical incantation as he was covered in crimson energy that made him look feral.

With his stats enhanced and with a high dose of ferociousness, Naruto sped towards the trailer and slammed a giant rasengan at it. This caused it to cave in and get shredded to dust killing any unfortunate Digimon inside except for the owner, Etemon.

The monkey Digimon was enraged beyond reason at losing his treasure, "You bastard, I would have liked to play with you but now death is the only thing left for you."

"I had like you try" Naruto in this form felt absolute power was in his grasp and he moved with absolute confidence to cut the monkey in the face with his claws but Etemon with suppressed his rage just slapped him in the face he came in range.

"Is that all?" Etemon looked towards Naruto with rage but his instincts still desired to test out new things

Naruto was no really harmed but felt annoyed at being taken lightly, he used his chakra to attack from underground which slammed into Etemon without any resistance but he couldn't even move him from top of the large hands small hands popped up with a rasengan that hit the foe.

"That was all you got, you are a interesting species but you can die now." Etemon voce felt like the shingami's in his panic large chains came out of him that entangled Etemon.

"What?" Etemon said with astonishment as he had trouble moving though these things but Naruto regained some of his senses and quickly ran towards the pyramid as he did so Etemon broke through and followed him.

* * *

Inside the pyramid Datamon used his repaired hand to hit the keyboard keys at a speed that couldn't be caught by the eye.  
He had changed the network system and programs skillfully, without any of his enemies noticing. Etemon, Vamdemon, and the Dark Masters behind them (HAVE THEY ALREADY FINISHED SEALING THE FOUR HOLY BEASTS, I WONDER) seemed to think that by changing the order of the world, it would make it easier to control, but as he had mentioned earlier, Datamon did not agree.

Datamon, who had higher thinking processes than those fools combined, no doubt about it, was seeking to bring chaos into the world, which he found ironic as Etemon and the others were seeking order. And thus, Datamon had a special secret plan.

By releasing someone from the other end of the "Wall of Fire" (EVEN ONE IS ENOUGH) into this world, their presence alone would cause distortions to break out.

Datamon had no idea how much power it held or even if it could be controlled.

Still, if that ended up destroying this world, Datamon didn't care. Even if it was only for a short time, as long as it caused panic in Etemon for disgracing him (DAMN IT, JUST REMEMBERING IT GETS ME RILED UP) and those other morons behind him, that would be enough to satisfy him.  
Datamon didn't realize it… but the grudges that seethed within his heart when he shouldn't have felt any emotion to begin with, was due to a fatal error that had sparked out of one of the thought circuits that Etemon had destroyed.

The surveillance cameras informed him of the arrival of Etemon as he followed Naruto.

WHY ETEMON? Datamon thought suspiciously. He shouldn't have made any mistakes in covering up his trail. Did Etemon somehow find out about him tampering with the network system?

Even as he thought this, Datamon's hands did not pause in their work.

Interference with the "Wall of Fire" would be capable enough to dominate the Digital World, but its guard was secure. The Agents had once guarded the Wall of Fire, and ever since one of the Dark Masters, Piemon, wiped them out, there hadn't been a sign of them to be seen. Even so, the guard system for the Wall of Fire kept working.

But no matter, it wasn't beyond his ability. In fact, back when the Agents were still active, he had hacked into their system once.

Still, the Wall of Fire was giving him some difficulty.

The alarm persisted, asking him what was to be done about Etemon.

During a lull in his work, Datamon typed in the command "DELETE ALL INTRUDERS" into the pyramid's security system.

* * *

"Ukiiiiii!"  
Etemon screeched with rage as a laser cannon that had appeared from the side of the pyramid blasted towards him.

"That blasted Datamon, what is he trying to do?! Defy me?! How interesting then, I'll take him on! I won't be holding myself back this time, oh no! After I've smashed him to pieces, I'll turn him into real scrap metal!"  
And he sent orders en masse to the Digimon enslaved by the black cables.

"Let's go, sweeties! Charge!" Etemon shouted while he tried to catch the fleeting form of Naruto that was taking advantage of Etemon's presence.

* * *

"Laser cannons from the sides."  
"I think the land mines are an even bigger problem."  
As they took note of various functions the pyramid's security system had in attacking Etemon's army, Matt, Joe, Izzy, and Mimi were discussing the best and safest way they could enter the pyramid.  
"It'll be difficult to approach from the front," Izzy said. "It would help if Etemon's gang opened up a hole in the sides somewhere."  
"Hey, hey, relying on others for help?"  
"If there's an open hole, I can use my Poison Ivy to sneak us in."  
"But we don't know how things are set up inside. It could be filled with traps."

Once again, rather than be concerned by the unusual circumstances, they were more frustrated at drafting up an amateur plan that couldn't be based on anything essential.

"So, what, all we can do is sit back and watch?"  
"I didn't say that!"

"Now, now. Let's keep an eye on the situation for a little longer," Izzy cut in, stopping Matt and Joe from the beginnings of a quarrel. But even Izzy himself didn't think that they could come up with an ingenius idea if they kept watching. The best they could hope for was that Etemon and Datamon attack each other at the same time and fall…

The fight kept getting worse.  
Still watching the situation from under their yellow sheet, Matt and the others grew agitated at being unable to come up with a plan.  
Etemon's army already suffered a lot of casualties, so much so that those who were still alive were unable to move closer to the pyramid unless they stepped on the corpses.  
Meanwhile, some of the tiles had fallen off the pyramid surface, while a few of the laser cannons were destroyed.

"Just what the hell can we do?" Matt said, slamming a frustrated fist into the sand.  
Even Izzy couldn't bring himself to persuade them to wait just a little longer, not in a situation like this. He was almost ready to give up and say that it was no use waiting.  
Joe and Mimi felt the same.

* * *

Confined inside his one room in the pyramid, Datamon finally got access to the "Wall of Fire" system.

He was so happy that he even gave a little cry of "All right!"  
That was because he had gained access to the system; he now needed to gain control of the fire that made up the "Wall of Fire."  
Hehe, just watch me, you morons.  
Datamon's mad eyes gleamed red.

* * *

"In that case, we'll go kamikaze!" Etemon urged his men.  
Of course, Etemon only meant for his subordinates to go kill themselves.  
Controlled by the black cables and without a will of their own, the Digimon did as they were ordered to and began their final charge towards the pyramid.

On the other hand Naruto was in the middle of the cross fire and had gained many wounds while Etemon's servants were used to block attacks he even made use of Naruto to take the blast by manipulating the flow of battle.

"Huff, huff" Naruto felt his stamina depleting really fast and the pain raking his body.

"You damn Monkey, even if I can't beat you there is no way I will let you kill me." Naruto screamed as he once again utilized the adamantine chains to hold them both in one place, making them sitting targets for the attacks.

"Damn I think I am seeing things at the time of death" Naruto muttered as he saw a giant being flying towards them.

* * *

"W—What is that?" Mimi screamed.  
Having turned around because they noticed something flash from behind them, something — something huge — was coming flying towards them at low altitude.  
"Is it the enemy?"  
"No, look closer!"

What came flying out of the whirling sand was a large orange dinosaur, with half of its body transformed into machine. The giant wings on its back spread out into a horizontal plane and it came flying towards them like a majestic sight.  
It looked very similar to Greymon.  
"I—Is that… Greymon's true Ultimate form?"  
At that moment, the unknown Digimon opened up the hatch on its chest and shot something out of it. It was two missiles that flew swiftly over the heads of Joe and the others looking on, trailing white smoke as they headed straight for the pyramid.

The attack damaged the defense system and as it was about to charge in, It saw Naruto tied to Etemon.

"Let me help you, friend"

MG with its metal hand slapped the terrified Etemon which sent it flying as Naruto had let the chains disappear.

"Thanks" Naruto muttered as he collapsed

"You are welcome" muttered as he pulled his left hand closer to his belly, MetalGreymon thrusted himself into the pyramid head-first without losing speed.

The passageway through the pyramid was neither wide nor tall enough for MetalGreymon's gigantic form to fit through, but he didn't care. While the ceiling and both sides of the walls fell to pieces around him, he headed to the room that Datamon.

The alarms clanged noisily, but Datamon wasn't paying attention. The "Wall of Fire" security system was much more interesting to him. His intent to outwit it so far had all been anticipated and blocked. At this rate, even if he did open up the "Wall of Fire," it would only last for an instant.  
PIECE OF SHIT!  
The machine monster spat out a dirty word.  
TAKE THIS!  
Datamon pushed the turn key that could make or break the outcome.

* * *

Ever since the universe was made, the "Wall of Fire" that had never paused blowing out an incessant stream of red-hot flames and corona… now changed into a black hole for a fraction of a second.  
Fwoooooohhhh.  
The voice that could be heard on the other end of hole sounded as if the anger, hatred, and resentment that swirled throughout the entire universe had been gathered up and put into a large cauldron that one whole Milky Way could easily fit into, then left to simmer for millions and millions of years until it became a concentrated jellied mass — that sort of voice.  
The "Wall of Fire" function was only down for an instant, but apparently that was more than enough.  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
It was a loud laugh, seeped with eerieness and apathy.

That laugh went through the "Wall of Fire" system and reached Datamon's computer.  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

That voice wasn't the only thing that was wrong with the computer. All processes it was running were forcibly ended, and the monitor turned pitch-black. In its place loaded a program that Datamon didn't remember creating — a strange polyhedron-shape covered with metal chains shaped like a DNA helix spinning around that showed up on the monitor — and it began to run.  
W—WHAT'S GOING ON?  
Datamon didn't appear to know the answer to what was happening and he began frantically inspecting the computer cables.

It was then that, with a tremendous force that crumbled the wall down, MetalGreymon's head came crashing through.  
"We're here to stop you!"

* * *

Attacks from the pyramid stopped instantly.  
"What happened?" Mimi asked, looking uneasy, but no one could provide an answer. Even if they could, the others were more concerned about other questions such as: What happened to the new Digimon looking so similar to Greymon after he jumped into the pyramid, Did this stop function occur because that Digimon had taken down Datamon or were they in the middle of fighting? There were so many things they wanted to know.

"Let's go look inside!" Gomamon said.  
As if taken up by that momentum, the normally cautious Joe said, "Yeah. Let's do it!"  
He turned towards the pyramid as if to run towards it, but Tentomon stepped in front of him.  
"Hold it! Etemon is in the pyramid right now!"

They had seen the blasted Etemon run inside after surviving the hit while others worried about such things Sora and Sparky helped Naruto. "Thanks for the good work" she whispered

"No problem" he answered in a weak tone as the red chakra had gone back

* * *

Datamon was putting all of his concentration in restoring the computer that had gone haywire, so he had his back turned when Tai.  
"Ukikikikiki!"  
Thanks to the halt on the pyramid's security system, Etemon came flying in easily.  
"The children are here, and so is Datamon. Now, who should I start with first…"  
Etemon spoke as way of a threat, but Datamon didn't even notice that he had arrived. Seeming to mistake that Datamon was making fun of him, Etemon cried out, "Kiii, I'll start with you!"  
The moment he grabbed Datamon from behind, it happened.  
A double helix of chains shot out from within the computer screen and wrapped around Datamon and Etemon, dragging them both back through the monitor.  
"W—What happened?"  
Tai could only look on with wide eyes at the emptiness where the Digimon had been, unable to comprehend what had happened.

Just then, the monitor started crumpling into itself, as if an invisible person was hitting it with all their strength with an invisible hammer. Before long, the computer was crushed down by that unseeable superhuman strength. From that spot where the computer had once been floated a silently large jet black sphere.

"Wh—What is that?" Tai said, not expecting an answer.

But when he looked carefully he realized what it was, "Damn a black hole, MG lets run" he shouted urgently but it was too late as it devoured everything within miles.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment. Here i followed the canon story and let it happen as this part is very important.

The story will cover adventure 1 and 2 then tamers, which will be the alternate server.

This way all are separated so i can have an easier time just covering Sora and Naruto instead of all the cast.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto couldn't even react before he was devoured by the black hole while he was thinking how weak he was to not even be able to scratch the monkey.

'Damn why am I always weak when I need to be strong.' That was his last thought before he was eaten

The black hole did not destroy them or anything but sent them sprawling to different locations and Naruto fell into a dark forest. His body fell from the sky and hit the trees, which cushioned his fall a bit and woke him.

"Ughh" Naruto muttered in pain and stood up with shaky legs as he felt deprived of energy

'I should probably rest.'

'Though, where am I?'

'I hope others are alright.' Naruto thought as he looked around while sitting near a tree

He sat there meditating to recover some energy so he can move away as he didn't feel the place to be safe enough to sleep. As he had managed to heal somewhat, Naruto was attacked from the back a clawed hand made his back bleed.

Naruto jumped to reduce the affect as he felt a touch and looked back to see ghost like being, 'What is that?' Naruto thought as punched towards it with an enhanced fist, he was pissed at getting hurt but unlike what he expected his hand went through it and blasted the tree.

'Shit, what is this blasted ability.' Naruto cursed as he jumped back avoiding the attack

As he thought on how to deal with it, he found that he was surrounded and the Bakemon opened their gaping mouths releasing green poisonous gas into the area to kill him. Naruto didn't if he could handle that so he made sure to stop this, he spun the chakra chains that appeared from his wrist with full speed causing enormous wind spreading the poison away from him.

The Bakemon couldn't react and were smashed by the chains as well except for a few, killing them Naruto felt his power increase by a little and he didn't why but he felt the data was there for a purpose as it didn't really increase his powers by much.

'Wonder what will happen when I come to the limit, will I evolve?' Naruto chuckled as he ran away from the location; he didn't want to face anymore ghosts

'I hope I can a find a place to recover, I don't think I can go on without rest.' Naruto mused as he felt the fatigue from constant battles seep into his bones, his wound had healed but the tiredness was accumulating and the situation was stressful.

Naruto without rest and got out of the dark forest, he came to an open land where he saw a large brown tent.

'What is this?' Naruto questioned but he decided to check it out as he needed a place to crash

With cautious steps Naruto entered the tent after calling out his purpose with no response, up on entering he found it filled with scrolls. It was bigger than it looked from outside and at the end he could see a large amounts of books. Sleeping there was a woman wearing white dress with her mouth covered and large beads.

"Excuse me" Naruto said as he closed the gap and the woman woke up, and stared at him with a surprised gaze

"Hello, little one what can I help you with?" She said in a friendly tone which Naruto was not actually expecting

"It's good you seem nice. My name is Naruto and I wish to rest here, is that okay?"

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"You can sleep there also remember to ask if you need anything. My name is Sanzomon." She said as she let him go rest

Sanzomon watched Naruto go to sleep with curiosity, 'What a strong being?'

'What is it doing here?'

'Its powers seem to be locked or am I mistaking it?' Sanzomon pondered on the mystery of Naruto's existence

'There is something special about this one for sure; I just can't seem to fathom it at the moment. But it should be okay as the evil charm did not activate when he entered that means he should be good.'

'I wonder if he will help fight the threat to the world, the demon world's gates are loosening and I am all that is left.'

'Master, please give me power.' Sanzomon wished as she went back to her studies for solutions

* * *

In Naruto's dream world, he saw something unusual. It was Konoha without the forth's face, it was someone else's and he couldn't recognize this person.

"What kind of dream is this?" Naruto muttered as he felt his body fly towards a direction and he saw an older version of himself but he felt that there was something weird about him.

This older Naruto was standing with Hinata who wore some risqué clothes and looked really aloof. The duo kissed which made him Naruto feel embarrassed and then the Older Naruto walked towards a different area which he recognized as one of the training grounds.

There the older Naruto held his hand forward and different kind of rasengan formed instantly, he let it grow and it exploded causing miles of land to be leveled.

"How powerful, can I do this?" Naruto muttered with excitement and stars in his eyes

"Naughty little boy" Naruto heard a teasing tone and a giant clawed hand crushed him into nothing

"AAHH" Naruto awoke with a scream as he was drenched with sweat and felt his heart wanting to jump out of his throat.

"Are you okay child?" Sanzomon enquired coolly

"Nothing, just a nightmare" Naruto said in a weak voice as he looked down, calming his nerves

'What was that thing?'

'I felt like an insect when I heard the voice.'

'It was worse than meeting the Kyuubi or Orochimaru.' Naruto thought as he took in breaths to calm his nervous heart

"Relax, there is no danger." Sanzomon muttered as she released some kind aura that melted his fears away

"Thank you" Naruto said with a friendly smile as he looked at her, he found that she was really giving the feeling of a kind person.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

It will be different form canon mostly except the dark lords and apokalymon but how they fight will be changed.

This was one of the things i went for, before it i was thinking of introducing the joker.


End file.
